Into the Wild
by HoneyBooBoo93
Summary: Kurt gets dragged into a weekend camping trip with his dad and step-brother. After he secretly invites Blaine to tag along, everything that could possibly go wrong happens. What will happen to them? Part 3 of 3. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Friday night dinners were enjoyable, to a point. Kurt would've rather been out at the movies with the rest of New Directions, but his dad and Carole were strict about him and Finn staying in and spending "quality time" with each other.

"Can I go to Sam's house after dinner?" Finn asked. School had barely been out for two weeks, and everyone was already itching to see each other. Sam had gone to the movies with the rest of the group, but had invited Finn to come over once it was over, since he was stuck at home having dinner.

"Where's Puck?" his mom asked. "Is he not in town?"

"No," Finn told her. "He went camping with some guy from football camp and his parents. I wanted to go, but I don't have any camping things."

Kurt shuddered at the thought of camping. His dad had taken him a few times when he was younger, before his mom died, and it was awful. He'd gotten sunburned and had been eaten alive by bugs. His dad loved the outdoors, but Kurt would rather stay inside and do some online shopping, or anything really besides fishing and hiking.

"You've never been camping?" his dad asked Finn. "I'd love to take you sometime. Me and Kurt used to go when he was little. Remember that, buddy?"

"Yeah Dad, I remember," Kurt said, and took a bite of his food. If his dad was going to take Finn camping, Kurt wanted nothing to do with it. He tried to stay out of the conversation.

"We could go next weekend," his dad went on. "Ever since Kurt's gotten older he hasn't wanted to go. It's just an idea, you don't have to, but it'd be a lot of fun."

"No, no, that sounds awesome," Finn said, smiling and looking at Kurt, who didn't seem to share his excitement.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, honey," Carole said. "Pass me the pepper, please." Finn handed his mom the pepper shaker and went on discussing their camping plans. Kurt remembered when he used to be jealous of his dad spending so much time with Finn, but it certainly didn't bother him anymore.

After dinner, Kurt helped Carole with the dishes and then went to his room. He turned on his TV and texted Blaine, who he hadn't seen since he'd gotten back from New York City for Nationals. Finn had abandoned the idea of going to Sam's house, distracted by the idea of an _actual_ camping trip. Kurt heard him and his dad talking and going out to the garage to dig around for camping gear, and Kurt was very glad he hadn't gotten swindled in to going with them.

Little did he know, that was about to change. His dad barged into his room half an hour later, and paused Kurt's TV.

"Dad!" he said. "I was watching that."

"Sorry," he apologized insincerely. "Listen, bud. I really think you need to go along with Finn and me next weekend. You both only have one year left until you're off to college, and if you go to New York like you say you want to, we'll hardly get to see each other. This trip will be really fun, for all of us. I know you hated it when you were younger, but I think you'll have a lot more fun this time around."

Kurt had been conned into too many things by his dad before. He drew the line at camping. There was no way he was going on a trip with his dad and Finn just to sleep in tents and not have proper hygiene for a week. No way.

"You know how I feel about camping," Kurt told him. "I'm not going. You couldn't pay me to go. Just go have a good time with Finn. I'm perfectly content with staying here with Carole. Now can I have my remote, please?"

"Kurt, you can enjoy the outdoors for two days. Forty-eight hours. I promise we'll make it enjoyable. Finn agreed with me that it'd be good for all of us. I'm not going to debate this with you. You'll survive in the woods for a weekend."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. His dad was _not_ just going to force him into wasting his precious summer vacation out in the Ohio heat.  
"Dad, this isn't fair!" Kurt argued, getting upset. "Why are you forcing me to go?"

"Kurt, for all the years I've sat through Sing Along Sound of Music with you, you can do this for me and your brother," his dad told him. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Okay," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll go with you and Finn, if that's what'll make you really happy. But I'm not going to enjoy it."

His dad didn't seem to hear what he was saying, he just seemed happy Kurt had agreed. He tossed his TV remote back to him and clapped him on the back.

"I promise we'll have a good time, kiddo. It means a lot to Finn to finally have a dad and brother to do things with. We'll go to Academy tomorrow and get the things we'll need. You'll have fun with the shopping. Okay?" his dad said.

Kurt nodded slowly, realizing what he'd gotten himself into. He would go camping, but he wasn't going to have fun, no matter what. He only agreed to please his dad, and he instantly regretted it, but there was no going back.

After his dad left him alone, Kurt didn't bother finishing his TV show. He had to tell Blaine what he'd just gotten himself into. He called his boyfriend to tell him the news.

"Hello?" Blaine answered, surprised that Kurt had called him. They had just been texting, but Kurt couldn't tell him everything in a text.

"You'll never guess what just happened," Kurt told him, sounding as unenthusiastic as possible.

"What?" Blaine asked anxiously.

"Finn was being an idiot at dinner and brought up the subject of camping around my dad. My dad loves stuff like that, going fishing and all that. Now my dad is taking Finn camping next weekend, and they're both making _me_ go along," Kurt complained. "It's completely nuts! It'll be horrible."

Kurt waited for Blaine to agree with him, but he didn't.

"My dad used to take me and my brother camping when we were way younger. I think Cooper was eight and I was five. It wasn't so bad, but I can see why you don't want to. Did you try to talk to your dad about it? He probably wouldn't make you go if you just tried to talk to him," Blaine suggested.

Kurt knew his dad had already made up his mind. Unless he wound up in the hospital somehow, the plans were set it stone.

"I'll just go," Kurt sighed, accepting his fate. "You could come, too. If you liked it when your dad took you you'll love my dad's idea of camping."

There was a pause. Kurt knew it was wrong to drag Blaine into it too, but he couldn't last the whole weekend without him. Blaine would make things about ten times more enjoyable.

"Um, I mean I guess…" Blaine said. "This sounds like a family trip though. I don't want to intrude on you and your dad and Finn. If it's okay with your dad I'll go if you really want me to."

Kurt smiled to himself. His dad probably would've been okay with Blaine going, but Kurt decided not to say anything. If Blaine just showed up, his dad wouldn't send him away.

"I'll ask him," Kurt lied. "If you go, maybe it won't be hell."

"Oh, stop," Blaine teased. "It won't be that bad. I'll go with you and we'll have a good time. Go talk to your dad."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, even though he still had no intentions of doing it. "I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine replied. Kurt smiled as he hung up. He still hadn't gotten used to someone other than his dad telling him that they loved him. Kurt wasn't afraid to say it back to Blaine, because he was one hundred percent sure that he did love him, and after Blaine had said it to him that day in the Lima Bean, they had said it to each other much more frequently.

Kurt tried not to think of everything that could go wrong with the camping trip, but it was unavoidable. Sunburns, bug bites, and excessive sweating made him want to go hide out at Blaine's house until his dad and Finn returned, but Kurt knew he couldn't get out of it anymore.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yay I finally posted something! I wrote this a few weeks ago, and this is the first chapter of three parts. I know this first part is a little boring, but I promise it'll get better soon! I'm planning on updating my other stories soon, too, so thanks for being patient with me!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kurt's dad dragged him and Finn to Academy and Walmart to get everything that they would possibly need for the weekend. Kurt had no clue what he was going to wear, but his dad and Finn helped him pick out some decent, cheap clothes that he could just throw away once they got back. Kurt quickly realized fashion and decent hair were going to be impossible to pull off.

Kurt told Blaine that his dad agreed to let him come along. He knew it was bad to lie, but how else was he supposed to survive the weekend? His dad had already made plans, which included getting up at five in the morning on Friday morning, which was only four days away.

The rest of the week involved packing, double checking everything, and making other arrangements Kurt didn't care about. Just the thought of sleeping in a stuffy tent with his dad, boyfriend, and stepbrother on the ground left Kurt feeling sore already.

Thursday night they all got everything in his dad's truck, so that on Friday they could just wake up, brush their teeth, and go. Kurt told Blaine to be over at 5:15 the next morning, and he went to bed early that night, so he could appreciate one last night in his own bed.

"Kurt, wake up, kiddo," Kurt heard. He was pulled from his dream harshly. Kurt rubbed his eyes and blinked; it was still dark out. Too early to get up. Kurt saw his dad standing over him, already wide awake and dressed. "Come on. Me and Finn are ready to go. Carole got up and made breakfast for us, so you need to hurry up."

Kurt had no motivation whatsoever to leave the warmth of his bed, but he knew Blaine would be coming soon. He got dressed, attempted unsuccessfully to make his hair look decent, and brushed his teeth before heading downstairs. Right as he was about to eat, the doorbell rang. Kurt raced to be the first one to answer it.

"Hey," Kurt said when he saw Blaine. His hair was un-gelled, and he looked just as tired as Kurt.

After looking Blaine over from head to toe, Kurt realized he looking like a bigger version of a boy scout. He had on boots, shorts that exposed way more than Kurt had ever seen before, and an old green t-shirt from Dalton. He had a backpack on and a Starbucks cup in his hand.

"Kurt, what's Blaine doing here?" his dad asked, walking up to the door behind Kurt.

"Oh, uh…" Kurt stammered. "I invited him to come with us." Kurt looked awkwardly from his dad to his boyfriend.

"Kurt, you told you me you'd talked to your dad about this," Blaine said.

"I may have forgotten to bring it up," Kurt lied for the hundredth time that week. "Dad, I invited Blaine to come with us so it wouldn't be bad," he confessed. "Can he stay? He has everything he needs, and he's not very big so he can squeeze in the tent in between me and Finn."

"Whatever," his dad said. "Come inside, son. You missed breakfast, but you and Kurt can eat in the car."

Carole made Kurt and Blaine some food for the road, and then the four of them left. Kurt fell asleep in the back, leaning on Blaine and covering up with the blanket his boyfriend had brought along.

It seemed like he had just dozed off when he was forced to wake up again. "Kurt, wake up. Kurt, we're here," Blaine said.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked around. His dad and Finn were out of the car already, and they were apparently at the campground or wherever they were. Kurt wasn't sure how long they'd traveled, but it was much hotter than Lima.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked. He sat up, his neck stiff from leaning against Blaine.

"It's almost two. We drove for a while, and then stopped for lunch. I didn't want to wake you up, but your dad said we'd eat dinner early. Are you ready to get out? We need to set up the tent."

Kurt sighed and got out. The humidity hit him hard, and he could tell he was already getting sweaty and gross. It was going to be a long weekend.

The place where they were staying was actually very pretty, Kurt just had a hard time appreciating it when it was scorching hot and swarming with bugs. They were mostly in the woods, but through some trees and down a little hill was the lake. The tent was in the shade at least, so they wouldn't burn up.

After the initial tent set up, Finn left to use the bathroom, even though it looked like the only option was a bush or a tree. Kurt was thoroughly grossed out. Blaine went to go fill up his water bottle so Kurt's dad made him set up Blaine's sleeping bag along with his own. It was so hot Kurt could barely function, and they had only been there for about half an hour.

"I don't see why you couldn't have just taken Finn and not me too," Kurt grumbled, and smacked a bug that landed on his arm.

"Just be glad I let you bring Blaine along," his dad told him. "If you would've just asked me I would've let you, but lying to both of us wasn't right, and you know that."

Kurt sighed and struggled to move around in the tent. "I know. I just didn't want you and Finn to go have all the fun while I do nothing. I didn't want to be a third wheel."

His dad stopped what he was doing and looked at him. "Kurt, the whole reason we wanted you to come was so that we could all three have one good trip together before you and Finn leave next year. We weren't going to exclude you at all." Kurt looked away from his dad. He wanted to have a good time with his family and boyfriend, but camping was such a bad choice. But it was too late.

"Come on, let's just have a good time," his dad told him. "We'll go out on the lake and you'll cool off, and then we'll eat."

Kurt just shrugged in response, beginning to accept his weekend fate. He wasn't even sure where they were. He didn't know the geography of Ohio, but they must've gone south because of how much hotter it was than back at home. He didn't care enough to ask his dad.

Once the sleeping bags were all set up in the tent, Kurt crawled out, getting his hands dirty on the way.

"What's for dinner?" he asked, and wiped his dirty palms on his shorts. After sleeping through breakfast _and_ lunch, he was starving.

"We have to go catch it," his dad told him, zipping the tent shut behind him. Kurt knew what that meant. Fish.

Kurt hated all kinds of seafood. Lobster, fish sticks, anything from the ocean was disgusting to him. He knew his dad had brought food along with them, but it was just snacks. There were no real meals.

So that was how Kurt ended up in a boat with Blaine, Finn, and his dad. The boat wasn't very big at all, but Kurt wasn't too claustrophobic.

His dad made them each set up their own fishing pole. Kurt had no idea what he was doing, and the hook pricked his finger twice. Finn didn't seem to have much better luck. The hook ripped open the skin on the back of his hand, creating a cut about an inch or so long.

"That's disgusting!" Kurt exclaimed when he saw all the blood. "Dad, do something! Does it need stitches?"

Finn seemed to be handling the situation better than Kurt. His hand was bleeding, but not too heavily. It still looked bad, though. And the fishing hook was filthy, so Kurt knew if they didn't clean it up his stepbrother would be in trouble.

"Kurt, calm down," his dad told him. "It's fine. You and Blaine stay in the boat. The first aid kit is in the car. Come on, Finn."

The boat was still tied to the dock, but it swayed unsteadily when Finn and his dad got out. Kurt's legs were stuck to his seat from how sweaty he was, and he could hear his stomach grumbling. If only he had pretended to be sick that morning, he and Blaine wouldn't be out in the sweltering heat and the nasty bugs.

Five minutes later his dad and Finn came back, Finn with a large bandage over the back of his hand. They went out on the lake, where it only seemed to get hotter.

After forty-five minutes on the boat, they hadn't caught any fish, and Kurt was certain he would die of starvation. He moved over to sit closer to Blaine, who seemed as miserable as he did.

"I'm starting to regret this," Kurt mumbled. Blaine didn't say anything back to him. Kurt heard him breathing weirdly, and he looked at him. "What's the matter with you?"

Blaine shook his head. "I just feel sick. Being on this boat is making me dizzy."

Kurt knew how he felt. He had a tendency to get motion sickness, too. He'd just never been seasick before.

"If you really milk it, my dad will have no choice but to take us home," Kurt whispered to him, in hopes of being able to leaving soon. But when Blaine promptly leaned over the side of the boat and threw up into the water, Kurt knew he wasn't faking at all. He was really sick. Kurt put his own hunger issues aside and tried to help Blaine any way possible. He rubbed his back and got him his water bottle so he could rinse his mouth out.

"Blaine, you okay?" Kurt's dad called. Kurt took Blaine's fishing pole and let him lie down with his head in his lap.

"No he's not okay!" Kurt snapped. "He's sick from being in this stupid boat, and he just threw up! Can we just have hot dogs for dinner?"

Kurt knew he had to be desperate if he was really asking to have hotdogs for dinner. But his dad and Finn had managed to catch some fish, so that meant Kurt would have to eat something that had just been swimming around in the nasty lake water, and he was pretty sure Blaine didn't want to do that after just throwing up.

Blaine stayed huddled close to Kurt until they were off the boat. Kurt took him to the tent to lie down before dinner, and his dad took over and gave him Tylenol, and told him to rest before they ate. Kurt stayed with him, desperate to get out of the sun and heat.

"I'm sorry this is no fun," Kurt said, lying down on his stomach next to Blaine. "I just had you come so I wouldn't be bored. I figured with how close Finn and my dad are, I'd just get left behind. I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

Blaine crossed his arms and raised them up behind his head before looking over at Kurt. He no longer seemed as sick, but Kurt could tell he was tired. They both were.

"No, Kurt. I _wanted_ to come with you," he told him. "I told you how my dad took me and Cooper camping when we were younger, before Sydney was born. This is a lot of fun. We'll have a good weekend, I promise."

Kurt sat up again and rubbed his eyes. The heat made him sluggish and sleepy. He scratched at a mosquito bite on his leg, and pushed his hair back from his forehead. He hated being sweaty, and tried to avoid it as much as possible. The weekend had potential to be memorable, if only they could eat decent food and not have to sleep in tents.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Here's part 2! I had a hard time picking where to end it, but I hope it worked good enough. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine was starting to feel a lot better, but Kurt's dad insisted he rest in the tent. He was just glad Kurt stayed behind to keep him company, because he didn't feel like resting at all. Blaine hadn't been camping in years, and he was having fun, other than throwing up. But he knew Kurt was miserable. Camping wasn't for everyone.

Kurt was supposed to go gather sticks and kindling to start a fire to cook their fish. Blaine came with him so he wouldn't have to go into the woods alone.

There had been a spot down near his knee that had been itching ever since the boating incident. Blaine figured he was just getting bug bites from being outside so much, but as he scrambled out of the tent and saw it in the sunlight, it was so much worse.

Kurt saw it and immediately made his dad come over and look at it. The rash spread over Blaine's knee and calf, and it was red, itchy, and inflamed.

"Looks like you've got poison ivy," Kurt's dad told him. "I brought Benadryl, but that's about the only thing we have for it. Don't scratch at it."

Blaine remembered brushing up against some kind of bush as they first arrived at the campground, but didn't think anything of it. It itched and stung like hell, so he took Benadryl and went on with Kurt. It wasn't too bad, so hopefully it wouldn't get any worse. Kurt's dad had warned him that the Benadryl could make him sleepy, but Blaine felt just fine.

He and Kurt ventured into the woods, but stayed where they could still see the tent. Getting lost was the last thing they needed. Blaine was still itchy and miserable, and he had about a hundred mosquito bites to add to the poison ivy. But he got to be with Kurt, so Blaine tried to make the best of it.

Blaine wasn't sure how much firewood they would need, but he and Kurt both had their arms full, so they decided it was good enough.

"Come on," Kurt told him. "Let's go back." Blaine could tell he was pissed off. At least he hadn't gotten poison ivy. Kurt was already having a rough time as it was; he didn't need that to make things worse.

But apparently they weren't done yet, because as they were going down the hill to get back to the tent, Kurt managed to trip, drop all of his sticks, and land on his ankle. Blaine's leg was hurting from his poison ivy, but he hurried to Kurt as fast as he could.

His boyfriend was clutching his ankle and clenching his teeth together to keep from cursing. Blaine was afraid he had broken his ankle. Then they'd _really_ be in some trouble.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked, trying to quickly assess the situation. "How bad does it hurt? Can you walk?"

Kurt seemed to get upset for a minute. His eyes watered, but he sniffled and managed not to cry. "I'm fine. I want to go sit down. I'll be okay."

Blaine slowly helped Kurt to his feet. He wasn't sure if he was upset from his ankle, or just the fact that he had fallen and gotten dirty. Blaine brushed most of the dirt off of him, and then helped him walk. Kurt limped along, not saying anything, but Blaine could see the pained expression on his face.

"What happened?" Kurt's dad called from the distance as they slowly reached the tent.

"He tripped," Blaine explained. "He's able to walk a little. I don't think it's broken, I just think he needs to rest." Kurt's dad came up to them and took Kurt from Blaine's arms.

"Come here, buddy, you can sit down," he told him, and led Kurt to a chair by where he and Finn had been trying to get the fire going. Blaine dropped his sticks he had gathered in the middle of the little pit, and then got Kurt his water. He had been sweating a lot.

"Here you go," Blaine said, and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly while his dad looked at his ankle.

"It's not broken," he finally said. "You just sprained it. Finn, get the Tylenol from the first aid kit." Kurt's dad worked on getting Kurt's shoe and sock off. Kurt winced and grabbed Blaine's hand. "It's okay, kiddo. You can take some medicine and have some fish and a s'more, then it shouldn't be too bad in the morning once you rest. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt repeated quietly. Blaine stayed with him while Finn and Kurt's dad got the fire going and cooked the fish. Blaine didn't care much for seafood, but if it was their only option he didn't have a problem with it.

"How's your ankle?" Blaine asked, noticing Kurt had been unusually quiet.

"I'm fine," he insisted. "You're the one with poison ivy. You should go lie down until we eat."

Blaine knew his rash was bad, but he didn't want to leave Kurt. He knew his boyfriend was feeling about ten times worse than he was, even with just a twisted ankle.

So Blaine sat with him until dinner was done. His leg itched so badly that not even the Benadryl he had taken put a dent in how awful it felt.

But after dinner, they all felt a little better. The fish turned out horrible, so they resorted to hot dogs. That put Kurt in a bit of a better mood. Afterwards, they were going to have s'mores, but Kurt refused, saying they "had too many calories." Blaine finally convinced him to have one, arguing by telling him that he would burn it all off the next day.

Finn reached over the fire to hand them the bag of marshmallows, but apparently he hadn't been thinking, because the flames crackled and rose, scorching his entire forearm, from his wrist to his elbow. Finn dropped the bag and cried out in pain. Kurt tried to get up to see, but suddenly remembered his ankle was hurt.

Finn clutched his arm, and Kurt's dad tried to get him to calm down so he could look at it. Blaine caught a glimpse of it and winced. Finn's skin was pink and already blistering form the intense heat. Kurt's dad rushed to get the first aid kit- for the fourth time since they'd gotten there –and tried to treat it quickly before it got any worse.

"Is he okay?" Kurt asked Blaine. "I can't see through the fire." Since they were sitting on opposite sides of the fire pit, Kurt couldn't see anything that was going on.

"He's okay," Blaine assured him. "Your dad's helping him. I don't think we would've made it this far without him and his first aid kid." Kurt smiled for a second, but it disappeared quickly.

Blaine left him and checked on Finn and Mr. Hummel to see what was going on. Finn's arm looked pretty bad, but Blaine knew it wasn't a third-degree burn or anything. It would be fine, hopefully. Finn getting hurt was just the icing on the cake. So much had gone wrong in such a short amount of time, but Blaine tried to stay optimistic. They still had the whole weekend for things to turn around.

The pain from Finn's burn slowly faded away after taking some medicine and running cool water over it, but none of them were in the mood for s'mores anymore. It was dark, and the bugs were everywhere. They all decided it would be best to just try and rest as much as possible, based on everything that had gone on throughout the day.

Kurt's dad put the fire out, and they used flashlights and moonlight to see once it was dark. Finn went ahead and got in the tent, since he wouldn't be much help with his arm. Blaine helped Kurt up out of the chair, and tried to help him hobble over to the tent, but it was his horrible high-pitched cry that sent the rest of them into a panic.

Blaine heard a weird noise, like a baby's rattle, and saw something dark escape behind the tent. His heart was racing, and he knew something had hurt Kurt. Blaine hadn't seen any snakes since they'd arrived, but he knew they were mostly nocturnal. If he really _had_ been bitten by one, they had to treat it quickly, especially if it was venomous.

"Where's it hurt?" Blaine asked quickly. Kurt was crying already, holding onto Blaine to stand. Blaine lowered him to the ground just to see Kurt point at his good leg. His dad and Finn had joined them, and Blaine held the flashlight, while simultaneously trying to help comfort Kurt. His dad looked at his leg, and Blaine instantly knew.

Two small puncture wounds, half an inch apart could only mean one thing.

"Keep him calm," Kurt's dad said quietly to Blaine. "Let's get him in the car. The hospital is forty miles away."

Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt, and he felt his boyfriend tense up.

"H-hospital?" he asked, panicked. Blaine stroked back a lock of his hair.

"Yeah, we're going to get help for your ankle," he said, which wasn't exactly a lie. If Kurt realized he had been bitten by a snake, he'd flip out.

Finn wasn't exactly capable of helping him to the car with the condition his arm was in, so Blaine and Mr. Hummel got him there. Blaine stayed in the backseat with him, holding Kurt's head in his lap.

"You're gonna be okay," Blaine promised. "Do you want to hold my hand?"

Kurt didn't seem to hear him. He was still crying about how much it hurt and burned. Blaine tried to grab his hand, but he was shaking. His whole body was trembling, and he was sweating, even with the car air conditioner on.

"How's he doing?" Finn turned around and asked at one point.

"Just tell your dad to hurry," Blaine pleaded. Kurt was getting worse by the minute. His crying had gotten a little bit more under control, but he seemed disoriented, and his breathing was heavy and labored. He forced Kurt to stay awake, and it was the longest forty-five minute drive of Blaine's life.

He had never been so relieved to see an emergency room before, and he had a moment of optimism before Kurt sagged in his arms, and his blue-green eyes fluttered shut.

"No baby, stay awake," Blaine coaxed, patting his cheek. "Kurt, open your eyes."

"No," Kurt moaned, his head falling limply to the side.

"Come on," Blaine pleaded. "Look, we're here. You're gonna be okay. They'll fix it."

Kurt's dad parked haphazardly and the two of them somehow got Kurt to stay awake long enough to get inside. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and held his limp hand the whole time.

Mr. Hummel demanded to get a doctor for his son the second they walked into the hospital. Seeing the state Kurt was in, a triage nurse took care of him right away, pulling him away and forcing him onto a bed. Blaine pushed past Finn to get to see his boyfriend, who was quickly being taken away from him.

So much was happening at once. Another nurse took Finn away to look at his burnt arm. Blaine wasn't sure what to do, where to go, or how to react. Kurt's dad tried to follow the nurse back that took him away, but the receptionist wouldn't let him. She told him he had to fill out Kurt and Finn's medical records, which left Blaine.

He tried to get back to find Kurt, but he was forced to stay in the waiting room as well. Blaine buried his face in his hands. Everything had gone wrong in such a short amount of time. He scratched the rash on his leg without thinking, and even though it was painful and annoying, he knew how much worse Kurt and Finn were. Kurt had been _bitten by a snake._ What were the odds of that? Blaine would've taken his place in a heartbeat. If only it worked that way.

Once Kurt's dad finished paperwork for both Finn and Kurt, they were allowed to go back. Finn's burn was considered second-degree since he'd hardly touched the fire at all, and a nurse was able to easily treat him, and then she showed them all the way to Kurt's room.

He had been changed into a hospital gown, and a nurse and doctor stood over him. Blaine took a step forward to take his hand. Kurt wasn't crying anymore, but his eyes were still red and puffy. He just looked exhausted, to be completely honest. Kurt seemed out of it; he simply gazed off into the distance and didn't respond to Blaine touching him.

"What's wrong with him?" Mr. Hummel spoke up, brushing past Blaine.

"He was fighting the IV so we gave him a mild sedative," the nurse explained. "But he seems to be responding well to the antivenin."

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly. He wanted to know that he could hear him. Kurt slowly turned his head towards Blaine, and his eyes watered. "It's okay. Look, we're right here." Kurt reached out for his father's hand, and Blaine stepped back to let them have a moment. He and Finn waited until the doctor left and the room was less crowded to approach Kurt again. His dad was talking to him softly, and Kurt seemed calmer and less out of it.

"M-my leg," he said, sounding like he was on the verge of falling asleep. "I can't f-feel it." Blaine took Kurt's other hand and stroked his hair.

"That's perfectly normal, honey. It'll go away in a few hours," the nurse spoke up. They had all forgotten she was still in there. She patted Kurt on the arm, and he pulled away from her. "You rest, honey. We'll check on you later." Kurt's dad thanked the nurse, and the four of them were finally alone.

There wasn't really anywhere for them to go, so they all spent the night at the hospital. Kurt was the only one who seemed to get some sleep. The rest of them dozed off in the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

In the morning, Kurt seemed to be doing a lot better. He was still weak and sore pretty drugged up, but better. Blaine wound up staying at the hospital with him all day while Finn and Kurt's dad went back to clean up everything from the campground. The day was mostly uneventful; Kurt dozed off and on, and Blaine squeezed in next to him in the bed and managed to get a few hours of restful sleep.

That evening they let Kurt out of the hospital. Since everything was packed up from the campsite, they went back to Lima right away. Blaine sat in the back; Kurt curled up next to him with his head in his lap like the night before. Blaine's poison ivy on his leg itched like crazy, but Kurt was in the way and kept him from scratching.

It was late when they got back to Kurt's house. He had gotten to ride in a wheelchair at the hospital, but this time his dad had to carry him in the house and up to his room. Carole fussed over him, and Blaine tried to help out as much as he could. Kurt seemed to be in pain, so Carole gave him some of the prescription he'd received at the hospital.

Blaine stayed with him and stroked his hair to relax him. Kurt didn't say much, but Blaine didn't care. He was just glad to be with him and that they had survived the weekend.

Kurt's dad brought Blaine's things in for him, and he knew it was his cue to go.

"Kurt, I'm gonna go home," he said softly. His boyfriend was fading fast, more asleep than awake. "I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you," Kurt said back. Blaine kissed his forehead and grabbed his bags. He thanked Kurt's dad for letting him come along, and then he went home. He definitely hadn't been expecting things to play out the way they did. It was definitely the camping trip from hell. Everything that could've possibly gone wrong had. Blaine was glad he went though, and he had definitely learned his lesson that with the Hummel's, he should expect the unexpected.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****Yay I've finally finished this! Well, I had it written, I just never got around to posting it. But here you go! Please forgive any inaccuracies- I did my research I swear! Seriously though, nothing aggravates me more than a story where the author did zero research. But regardless, we all have our strengths and weaknesses. I hope you liked this! I have to go study for a history test I forgot all about now... maybe if I fail I can drop out and become a full time fanfiction writer? Hmm...


End file.
